Zoo Days: Reflections
by kytyngurl2
Summary: A series of short one-shot stories set before the ZD timeline, each one featuring a different character, pov, and heaping slice of backstory.


The idea of adding a bit more depth to the ZD universe with prequels and more backstory has been banging around in my head for several months now. Today I finally managed to get it on screen. This will be a series of short one-shots, each one centering on a key character in the ZD story.

Thanks once more to Pi for her help and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and friends for giving me the motivation to take this project this far.

...I'm never writing toddler POV again. :P

**Christopher**

"Oh, how cuuuuute!"

Blinking blearily at the unexpected loud noise, Christopher quickly woke up from his nap and looked around. He was startled to see a new big tall pink one in the room, quickly approaching him. The other two pink ones stood nearby, looking just as surprised.

Feeling panicked, he opened his mouth to cry, but before he could, warm arms wrapped around him. "Oh, he's just like a little baby." cooed the pink one gently.

Now _that _was a bit less scary. He reached up to touch her face, wondering if it was as soft as the other ones.

Oh, it was! Almost like Bearsy. He slept with Bearsy.

Bearsy was nice.

Snuggling into the new one's grip, Chris listened as the tallest pink one cleared her throat all angry-like. Her name was Smith, recalled Christopher. "Miss Cooper." said Ms. Smith. "This is hardly becoming of a _doctor_."

"Oh!" said Miss Cooper, putting him down. "I'm really sorry, ma'am. I just uh... wrote my senior thesis on him and the others, and it's so _interesting_ finally meeting him in person..."

The last pink one, Mr. Dave, laughed. "Oh, don't mind Serious Smith here. This actually happens a lot. Even I think he's pretty darn adorable, aah..." he gave Miss Cooper a questioning look.

"Oh! Sarah!" said the new one, turning pink.

Mr. Dave walked over to him and Sarah, smiling. Chris smiled back. Mr. Dave always made him laugh, and had funny hair on his face too. It tickled.

"Well, let me be the first to introduce you to Christopher the turtle!" said Mr. Dave, picking him up and rubbing his plastron. Christopher giggled and tried to grab the nose right above him, but Mr. Dave moved it away too quickly. "Everyone calls him 'Chris' for short, however. Suits him."

"Childish." scoffed Ms. Smith. But when Chris blinked at her, he saw something in her eyes warm up just a little. Then she scowled again and the effect was lost. "In any case, we shall give you an update-- you won't have heard this in your college courses..."

"Oooo!" exclaimed Sarah, looking all bright again. She idly put her finger out for Chris to grab. "What sort of thing?"

"Well, we fully expect Chris here to be walking any day now."

"Walking?!" Sarah's finger went away. "Really?" Sarah was looking at Ms. Smith now, and not him. Chris pouted, waving his hands at her in hopes she'd come back.

Mr. Dave nodded. "One of the others has already begun, and the other two are also showing signs of learning balance. We saw Christopher using the table the other day to keep himself upright, so we really think it'll be soon."

"Wow." Sarah held out her arms, and then took Chris from Mr. Dave. "Let me see." She put him on the floor, holding both of his hands. Christopher got onto his tippy toes, wobbling a little as she pulled him forward. "Go Chris! You can do it!"

Chris wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be doing, so he gave her a confused look. She didn't seem to notice though, still holding him up so he was on his feet.

"So has he-- or any of them-- done anything else interesting? I know they can manipulate objects with their thumbs, react well to sensory input, and now I hear they can walk..." her voice hushed. "...Do you think they might... talk or something?"

Ms. Smith shuddered. "I sincerely hope _not_! That would be..." she shivered again.

Even Dave looked disturbed. "Pretty intense stuff, that. Some things just aren't worth the discovery and fame. After all..." He trailed off, his eyes on Chris, still wobbling on his unsteady legs.

"I guess..." admitted Sarah. "...I did get a little carried away there!" She laughed nervously and rubbed the top of her head, letting Chris slide to the ground. "Silly me. I guess it's because he reminds me so much of my friend Angela's toddler..."

"Think of him as a funny-shaped chimp." suggested Mr. Dave. "It's easier."

Chris spotted something then, a familiar looking object on top of the table in the corner. He crawled over to investigate, ignoring the pink ones.

"...socialize well... and..."

"The musculature is quiet similar!"

"You'll have to study... schedule... routine..."

It was a _cookie_!

Chris drooled a bit, grasping one of the table legs and shaking it. Nothing happened. He looked back at Mr. Dave, Sarah, and Ms. Smith, but none of them were paying attention to him.

Feeling upset, he made a loud noise. He really wanted that cookie! Cookies were so good...

He was satisfied to see all of them turn to face him.

Proudly, Christopher pointed up at the top of the table. He knew just how to get that cookie!

And, plan in mind, Chris began to open his mouth.


End file.
